Je t'écris
by Missterre
Summary: Twoshot Parce que même s'il était un loupgarou, Rémus restait toujours un humain, même plus humain que n'importe qui. Parce que Rémus avait bien plus de sentiments que la plupart des gens... RLxOC
1. Première partie

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, blabla, vous avez l'habitude.**

**Résumé: Two-shot RLxOC. Parce que même s'il était un loup-garou, Rémus restait toujour un humain, même plus humain que n'importe qui. Parce que Rémus avait bien plus de sentiments que la plupart des gens...**

**Note: Bonjour ! Voilà une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'oubliez pas les reviews. Histoire en deux chapitres. C'est à partir d'un rêve que j'ai fait après mettre endormie devant un DVD...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Première Partie: Je t'écris_

* * *

Dans un bruissement de feuille, je cachetai la lettre que je venais d'écrire. Un sentiment d'hésitation s'insinua en moi, avais-je encore le culot de la poster ? 

Il y a encore une semaine, je l'aurais fait, mais maintenant,les choses étaient différentes, Rémus était un loup-garou.

Je m'appellais Sélène, j'avais 16 ans, et j'étais en 6ème année à Gryffondor, dans la même classe que les Maraudeurs.

C'était le nom qu'ils s'étaient donnés : James Potter, le leader et un excellent joueur de Quidditch, un peu trop sûr de lui, mais tellement adorable. Sirius Black, son frère de coeur, courreur de jupon indétrônable mais néanmoins une personne exceptionnelle. Peter Pettigrow, leur meilleur ami, un garçon un peu suiveur, avec qui j'avais très peu d'affinitées. Et il y avait le quatrième et dernier. Rémus Lupin, le sage préfet, le seul a avoir une emprise sur ses amis, souvent l'air maladif, mais surtout le garçon dont je suis amoureuse.

Sa gentillesse, son calme, la façon avec laquelle chacun de ses gestes se faisait avec grâce, son odeur, tantôt suave et animal, tantôt douée et épicé, tout cela faisait qu'il était Rémus, et que je l'aimais.

Mais il y a une semaine, j'ai découvert une chose que je pensais impossible à Poudlard, surtout venant du calme Rémus... Il était un loup-garou.

Dans mes livres de cours, les lycanthropes étaient désignés comme des monstres, des bêtes sauvages, haineuses, isolées et dangeureuses.

Rémus, était entouré, calme, et je n'avais jamais encore vu une once de méchanceté dans son regard doré. Alors pourquoi lui ?

J'ai toujours cherché à savoir pourquoi il partait une fois par mois, pourquoi cette tristesse dans ses magnifiques yeux, et je le savais maintenant.

En Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, le professeur nous avait fait faire une étude sur les loups-garoux. C'était là que j'avais compris. Tout concordait. J'étais bel et bien amoureuse d'un lycan.

Mais cela ne changeait rien, Rémus resterait Rémus, et jamais je le renierai pour ça.

Ma lettre toujours sur mon bureau attendait patiamment d'être postée.

Je ne le ferai pas. Couchée sur du papier, mes mots n'avait plus aucun impact, non, il fallait que je le lui dise, sans intermédiaire.

Nous étions le 20 décembre, et Dumbledore avait organisé un banquet-spectacle pour notre dernier jour avant les vacances. Pendant ce banquet, les participants pouvaient se produire librement sur scène, devant tout les élèves. Je m'étais décidée, cette lettre, j'allais la lui chanter.

Il me restait deux heures pour composer une musique, prévenir Dumbledore de ma participation, et me préparer psychologiquement. Rémus allait comprendre !

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais prête dans le Hall, comme la plupart des élèves, mais la boule dans mon estomac et mon envie de fuir très loin ne devait pas passer inaperçu. D'ailleurs, à côté de moi, Sirius me demanda si j'allais bien, je lui répondis par l'affirmative. J'étais une Gryffondor, Doux Merlin, j'allais le faire.

Les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent enfin, lorsque la Grande Horloge sonna 20 heures pile.

Je m'assis avec les Maraudeurs et quelques autres élève de notre maison, à notre table habituelle. Pendant le repas, mon angoisse n'avait pas disparue, et j'aperçu plusieurs fois les autres me lancer des oeillades interrogatives.

L'heure du spectacle arriva. Dumbledore serait l'organisateur de la soirée.

Lorsque le vieux directeur annonca le premier à "passer sur les planches", je priai tous les Dieux du ciel de ne pas être en première.

C'était un certain Lucas Wilkes qui avait été choisi. Puis vint un autre, une autre, la soirée était bien entamée, lorsque enfin l'heure fatidique semblait arrivée pour moi.

- Bien, bravo, c'est au tour de Sélène Mastriano de passer sur scène. Ensuite, nous feront une petite pause...

C'était l'heure. Je sentis les regards surpris de mes amis sur moi. Je murmurai à demi-mot avant de me lever:

- Rémus, je sais pour ton secret.

J'eu seulement le temps d'apercevoirent une lueur de panique dans ses yeux, et celle d'incrédulité dans ceux de James et Sirius.

J'atteignis la scène en quelques enjambés. Dans une lumière blanche, un piano apparu.

Je m'assis sur le tabouret de velour, puis approchai ma bouche du micro et dit :

- Je dédie cette chanson à Rémus, tout simplement parce que je l'ai ecrite pour lui.

Je souris, et laissai courir mes doigts sur les touches d'ivoires du piano, qui laissa s'échapper une douce mélodie. Je risquai un regard vers les Gryffondors, et j'en eu presque le souffle coupé. Rémus me regardait avec des yeux émerveillés, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Je soufflai un bon coup et commencai doucement à chanter:

_" Je t'écris des trottoirs de nos villes habillées en Noël,_

_De quelques nuits d'hiver aux saveurs douces-amères_

_Je t'écris de ces soirs de lumière,_

_Des yeux émerveillés de cette petite fille_

_Au pied d'un grand sapin sur la cinquième avenue_

_Je t'écris d'un départ, d'une valise oubliée_

_Je t'écris d'un lac blanc où ce couple patine_

_Je t'écris d'un désert où l'épave d'un bateau se souvient de la mer,_

_Je t'écris d'une terre où des maisons s'écroulent_

_Je t'écris de Venise, où les amants s'éveillent au son de vieux clochers_

_Il y neigera peut-être encore cette année_

_Je t'écris de la mer, au large de Gibraltar le regard vers Tanger_

_Je t'écris de l'Afrique où l'on meurt par milliers_

_Des quatre coins de la terre,_

_Je t'écris des tranchées de guerres abandonnées_

_Je t'écris d'un baiser, de ce banc de Paris_

_Où deux amants s'enlacent dans leur éternité_

_Et que rien ni personne ne pourrait déranger_

_Je t'écris d'un café, de l'aile d'un avion_

_Où nos mémoires s'enlacent dans ton éternité_

_Et que rien ni personne ne pourrait m'enlever_

_Je t'écris de ces ciels de quart monde_

_Où les corps si légers d'enfants trop peu nourris s'élèvent sans faire de bruit_

_Je t'écris de la rue où l'on danse et l'on chante_

_Je t'écris du plumier d'un vieillard solitaire à la chambre oubliée_

_Je t'écris de la part de ces dieux impuissants aux noms desquels on tue_

_Je t'écris de la main de ces hommes de paix qui n'ont pas renoncé_

_Je t'écris de la Seine, la tour Eiffel y brille dans des reflets passés_

_Je t'écris du souvenir d'un baiser par milliers_

_Des quatre coins de la terre, je ferai le tour du monde, d'un jour très ordinaire !_

_... Je t'écris de ce rêve de t'avoir tant aimé..._

_**Je t'écris ébloui par tant d'humanité"**_

Parce que même si il était un loup-garou, Rémus resterait toujours un humain, même plus humain que n'importe qui.

Parce que Rémus avait bien plus de sentiments que la plupart des gens, parce que tout ce qu'il avait vécu faisait de lui, l'homme le plus humain que j'avais rencontré.

Quand la dernière note du piano s'évanouie dans l'air, je fus accueillie par le silence. Un silence d'étonnement, et, enfin, dans un ensemble presque parfait, les Serdaigles se levèrent et se mirent à applaudir, bientôt suivis des autres maisons. Mes amis n'applaudissaient pas. Sirius souriait à James, l'air vainqueur, et James semblait d'accord avec lui sur quelque chose dont je ne connaissais pas le sujet.

Rémus avait une mine indéchiffrable, plonger dans d'intenses réflexions.

Je jetai un oeil au directeur, et je vis ses yeux brillés de compréhension et de malice. Je me levai et quittai la Grande Salle en quête de fraîcheur et surtout pour éviter les autres.

J'avais abbatu mes cartes et fais le premier pas, maintenant, c'était au tour de Rémus de faire le second...

* * *

**Two-shot à suivre.**

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience, merci beaucoup.**


	2. Seconde partie

**Note: Vous avez, je vous jure, je sais c'est extraordinaire, la suite et fin de mon Two-shot RLxOC, que je trouve assez mediocre, enfin bref, ca fait un baille qu'il est écrit, mon ordi est tellement en bordel, que je trouvais plus le dossier xD**

**Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

* * *

_Seconde partie, Je t'écris._

**__**

* * *

Pourquoi les choses doivent toujours être si compliqués ?

J'avais avoué à Poudlard entier mon amour pour Rémus, mais qu'est ce qu'un garçon comme lui, doué et populaire pouvait bien faire d'une gamine comme moi, indisciplinée, bornée et tête en l'air ?  
J'ai toujours été du genre à agir avant de reflechir, et voilà le résultat, j'ai dis à Remus Lupin que :

1) je SAIS son secret  
2) que j'avais écris une chanson pour lui (!!!)  
3) que je l'aimais.

On se croierais dans un mauvais feuilleton à l'eau de rose dont ma mère (moldue) rafolle.  
Mais la réalité est bien moins romantique, et j'étais toujours tournée vers le lac, dans le froid et le vent, ayant, évidamment oublié ma veste, pour rajouter un peu de malchance dans mon malheur.  
J'observais le lac qui, dans ce début de soirée prenait une teinte rose pâle, sans doute un sort lancé pour en donné l'effet.

L'etendu d'eau, eut l'avantage de me faire oublié mes soucis, et je m'installais sur le bord d'un ponton.  
Oh, comme la vie d'adolescente était dur, pourquoi les relations entre moi et les gens devaient être si chaotiques ? Je ne pense pas avoir été particulierement méchante avec qui que ce soit, alors pour quel raison Merlin me punit-il ?

Et Rémus qui ne m'adressera surement plus jamais la parole...

- Quelle conne ! murmurais-je à haute voix pour moi même.

Au loin, j'entendais la musique reprendre, des rires, Dumbledore avait du faire reprendre le spectacle, mais je n'avais aucune envie de rentré au chateau.  
Soudain, je me rendis compte que je pleurais, lorsque une goutte salée s'écrasa sur ma main, et je me maudissais de n'avoir pas mis du mascara water-prof.

Charmante soirée.

Une sensation de chaleur. Une main s'était soudainement posé sur mon épaule nu. Des frissons me parcoururent le loin de la colonne vertébrale, et je n'osais pas me retournée.

Je ne voulais pas que quiconque me voit pleurer, je tenais quand même à ma fieré de griffondor.

Puis, j'entendis sa voix, une voix que je reconnaitrais entre toute, légèrement rauque.

- Sélène, commenca t-il, en se laissant glisser à coté de moi.

Je refusais toujours de le regardé, Rémus ne vera pas mes larmes. Non.

- Sélène, Je... Merci, dit-il simplement.

- Merci pour quoi, Rémus ? Demandais-je, le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire sur l'horizon.

J'étais complement larguée, était-ce moi, ou Rémus était un garcon difficile à suivre ?

- Merci pour la chanson, pour les paroles, pour avoir garder mon secret... secret, murmura t-il.

Je sentis un miniscule sourire dans sa tirade, alors c'était tout ? Merci pour une putain de chanson ?  
Il veut vraiment que je m'énerve ?

- Rémus, **pourquoi** est-tu venu ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'avais besoin de te dire que ca m'avais touché...

Non, mais le fait-il exprès ?  
Je le regarda brusquement dans les yeux, et plongea dans ses iris dorée, m'écriant à bout de patience:

- Bordel, Rémus, tu n'as pas compris que cette chanson ne signifie rien ! La seule chose qui compte, c'est que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, et que toi, tu ne dis rien !

Je me releva :

- J'ai avalé ma foutu fierté pour que tu comprennes, et toi, tu n'ose même pas me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas !

Je me détourna de lui en un éclair, et marcha à grand pas vers Poudlard, mais Rémus, plus rapide, m'enlaca la taille et me serra dans ses grands bras. Je me debattis quelques secondes avant d'abandonnée et de me laissé bercée par la chaleur de son corps. Quel coup en traitre !

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne ressentais rien pour toi, mais comprend moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ... d'aimer tout simplement... ou de laisser quelqu'un m'aimer.

Il avait chuchoté ses mots dans mon oreille, puis il posa son front contre mon cou.  
Nous restâmes dans cette position quelque instant. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment combien de temps...

- Tu sais, à par Sirius, James, Peter et Lily, tout le monde m'a toujours rejeté parce que j'étais un loup garou, et je ne voulais pas te mentir, je..

- Tu n'avais pas assez confiance en moi.

Nous nous étiez mis face à face.

- Je ne tant veux pas pour ça Rémus, tu as vécu des choses pas facile, mais, s'il te plait, laisse moi t'aider !

Rémus, me regarda, exactement de la même manière que lorsque j'étais installée au piano, puis il souria, et doucement, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes...

Finalement, la vie n'est pas si compliquée, et certaines histoires ressemblent bien à des feuillonts à l'eau de rose, mais pourquoi moi aussi, je n'aurais pas droit à une part de bonheur ?  
Je ne peux pas dire si Rémus et moi resteront ensemble lomgtemps, mais pour l'instant, j'étais bien, dans les bras de mon loup-garou, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle du Château de Sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, deux garçon, un ténebreux aux cheveux longs et un brun aux cheveux ébourriffés se tapèrent dans la main, et une jeune fille aux yeux verts avait un large sourire...

- Ah, l'amour, pensait presque tout haut Albus Dumbledore, en observant ses élèves au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune, avec un éternel sourire malicieux au lèvres.

L'Amour...

* * *

**Voilouuuuuuuu, finito. Verdict ?**


End file.
